The Battle of Pointe du Hoc/Transcript
Cutscene General Dwight D. Eisenhower: Soldiers, sailors and airmen of the Allied Expeditionary Force. You are about to embark upon the Great Crusade, toward which we have striven these many months. The eyes of the world are upon you. The hopes and prayers of liberty-loving people everywhere march with you. In company with our brave Allies and brothers-in-arms on other fronts, you will bring about the destruction of the German war machine, the elimination of Nazi tyranny over the oppressed peoples of Europe, and security for ourselves in a free world. Your task will not be an easy one. Your enemy is well trained, well equipped, and battle-hardened. He will fight savagely. But, this is the year 1944. Much has happened since the Nazi triumphs of 1940-41. The United Nations have inflicted upon the Germans great defeat in open battle man-to man. Our air offensive has seriously reduced their strength in the air and their capacity to wage war on the ground. Our Home Fronts have given us an overwhelming superiority in weapons and munitions of war, and placed at our disposal great reserves of trained fighting men. The tide has turned! The free men of the world are marching together to Victory! I have full confidence in your courage, devotion to duty, and skill in battle. We will accept nothing less than full Victory! Good luck. And let us all beseech the blessing of Almighty God upon this great and noble undertaking. Preloader Diary June 5, 1944, 2100 hrs Aboard the HMS Amsterdam Overcast, rough seas, 57 F Tomorrow morning, we hit the Normandy coast at a place called Pointe du Hoc. Our mission: disable six 155 mm guns the Germans captured from the French. These guns could hit Omaha and Utah beaches, jeopardizing the D-Day landings. The cliffs there are heavily fortified. Sgt. Randall put it another way: "Anyone who even gets close to the cliffs ought to get a medal." Corporal Bill Taylor D Company, 2nd Ranger Bn. Gameplay "The Battle of Pointe du Hoc" Normandy, France June 6, 1944 3 miles west of Omaha Beach British Coxswain: '''Thirty seconds, Yanks! God be with you! '''McCloskey: '''Hey Braeburn, you look like you're gonna puke. '''Braeburn: Y'know what, Donnie... why don't you just... *pukes* Coffey: Dog Company, listen up! Men on the beaches are counting on us to take out the coastal guns on those cliffs! Move fast, get topside, and get the job done! A few moments later, two Rangers get shot. The rest of the squad get to cover. Ranger 1: Incoming! Ranger 2: '''Get down! '''Ranger 3: '''This is it! '''British Coxswain: Firing rockets! Ranger: 'Get ready! ''The Higgins boat fires its rockets and reaches the beach. '''Coffey: Move out! Ranger: 'Let's go! Let"s go! ''The Rangers move out, but an artillery strike destroys the Higgins boat, knocking Taylor down. He sees many Rangers getting killed by MG fire. Their Higgins boat is also destroyed. Three of them are burned while trying to get out. A Ranger approaches Taylor. '''Ranger: I gotcha, Taylor! You'll be all right! You're gonna be just fine! The Ranger drags Taylor. He sees a medic trying to get a wounded soldier to safety but is killed by MG fire. Taylor recovers. He gets to one of the ropes. Randall: Taylor! Get up this rope to the top of the cliff! We gotta get up there and take out those coastal guns! Soldier: We gotta get more men up top! The krauts are killin' us down here! Taylor along with a few Rangers gets to the top of the cliff. A German soldier falls from the cliff, causing one of the Rangers to fall. Ranger: Let's go get the bastards! Braeburn: Sergeant Randall! The guns are gone! They're not here! Randall: WHAT? Braeburn: THE - GUNS - AREN'T - HERE! The Krauts must've moved them someplace else! Randall: Well hell, keep movin', we're sittin' ducks out here! Head for rally point Baker and set up that roadblock! Taylor and I will look for the guns from there! Taylor fights his way in the Pointe as a Flakvierling opens fire on him and Dog Company. He finds a radioman. Radioman: Slugger, this is Baker, one four fire mission, over. TRP zero zero five, point fuse. Fire for effect! Slugger opens fire and destroys the Flakvierling. The Rangers move out. Ranger: Miller, do it! Miller: Yes, sir! The Rangers enters a village and fight their way to rally point Baker when a halftrack approaches. Randall: Halftrack! Swing around the left flank! Move move! The halftrack unloads German troops, but they are immediately killed. The Rangers reach rally point Baker. Ranger: Move out to the coastal road! Randall: Braeburn! McCloskey! Ward! Carter! Hold here and watch the road for German reinforcements! Corporal Taylor, you're with me! Ranger: Let's get that roadblock set up! Randall and Taylor move out. They found the 155mm guns. Randall: Taylor! Here they are! We've found the damn guns! Get in there and fix ‘em with your thermite grenades! I'll keep an eye open for Kraut patrols. I'll take the ones on this side! Taylor plants thermite grenades on the guns. Randall: Taylor, I'm outta thermite! You gotta do the rest! All of the guns were disabled. Randall: Hurry up, Taylor, get the hell out! We gotta get back to the rally point! Randall and Taylor returns to rally point Baker. Braeburn: Sarge! I'm getting reports of German troops still holed up on the Pointe! The C.O. wants D, E, and F companies to secure the rest of the bunkers back there! Randall: '''Taylor, Ward, Carter! Let's go mop up! The rest of you stay here and hold this road until the rest of the company shows up! '''McCloskey: Did you guys find those guns? Randall: Damn right, we got ‘em. Why the hell do ya' think we're back?! The Rangers return to the Pointe to secure the bunkers. They come across a gate leading to the bunkers. A Ranger sets up charges to blow the gate. Ranger: 'Charges set! Get clear of the gate! Move! Move! ''The gate blows open. The Rangers move in and start clearing Germans in the bunkers. '''Randall: Baker One-Six calling Sugar Charlie Six! Located Pointe du Hoc - mission accomplished - need ammunition and reinforcements - many casualties. Over! Wilco. Out! The level ends.